Destino
by Roxa Arce
Summary: A veces te encuentras con que tu historia esta escrita y te tiene varias sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cuando era niña soñé con ser doctora, con abrir los ojos y encontrarme con una bata de hospital. Ayudar a los demás, ese era mi sueño, pero en mis 15 años me encontré enredada en la tragedia, la vida me paso por arriba, con un camión con carga.

Que se encontraba lleno de los peores males que uno puede imaginar, muerte, enfermedad, miseria, pero aun así me encontré riendo, al recordar las aventuras que de joven hacia, los pequeños rayos de luz me iluminaron y cargaron a mi interior con una falsa ilusión de serenidad.

Me hacían olvidar mis desgracias, la muerte de mi madre, de mi padre, de mi hermano y hermana.

Ver a mis tíos me traería esperanzas, de que tendría lo más cercano una familia. De que capaz que no todo estaba perdido, que había una llama en el profundo abismo en donde me encontraba.

Mis sueños murieron para crear nuevos: normalidad, suerte, se volvieron mi meta, aquí estoy rogando poder alcanzarlas.

Tan incrédula e inocente soy, un poco estúpida, debo admitir, no sé que me sucede, porque no acepto la realidad.

La cruda realidad de lo que me paso, de lo que soy, de que soy un monstruo, que tarde o temprano mis tíos morirán.

Porque soy una asesina, está en mis nuevas venas y jamás se irán.

Porque soy Sakura Kinomoto una mujer –lobo y no hay vuelta atrás.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Durante años le decía a mi madre que no necesitaba dormir, que en mis sueños se hallaban mis pesadillas para capturarme y dominarme. Dejarme dormir para siempre esa era su amenaza.

Pero con el tiempo me encontré desmayada, intentando no despertarme, con la esperanza de que al verme me dejaran faltar a clases. Dar pena era uno de mis técnicas para lograr escabullirme.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación a oscuras, deseando poder cerrar los ojos por primera vez en semanas. Los ojos me arden deseando que me rinda, que colapse, pero no lo hare no dejare que mis demonios me atrapen.

Los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana, indicándome que un nuevo día apareció, un ruido sonó en la lejanía, mi nuevo oído se movió hacia la puerta. Mi cerebro empezó a procesar la información a un ritmo increíble, pude escuchar hasta la charla que tenían mis tíos entre sí:

_ ¿Crees que deba ir a la escuela? –le pregunto mi tía a mi tío, se podía escuchar el nerviosismo en esa pregunta.

_No lo creo Sonomi, para mi deberá faltar hasta que se acostumbre.

_Lo sé, pero volver a la rutina puede hacerle bien, ¿no?

_Intentar que no paso nada no le hará bien, sino peor –suspirando empezó a caminar de nuevo.

_Iré a despertarla.

Mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que me encontraba acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación. Debería pararme, no quiero asustarlos.

Me levanto lentamente, intentando ver a donde podría ponerme para evitarle un ataque a mi tía. Sus pasos se empezaron a escuchar cerca, por lo que me senté en la cama rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió, para mostrar a una Sonomi asomándose asustada, al verme su rostro mostro culpa y miedo.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste? –Levanto mis hombros restándole importancia -¿quieres comer?

_Si, por favor.

Su mirada se choco con la mía durante unos minutos, hasta que la bajo apenada. Empezó a correr para llegar a la cocina, me levante para seguirla, pero me detuve al escucharlos hablar.

_Terada –lo llamo en voz baja –creo que no durmió.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿por qué lo dices?

_Se le nota, tiene orejeras, parece cansada –sus pasos empezaron a formar un circulo, por lo que tendría que estar caminando en uno.

_Tranquila, es normal, solo tiene miedo, nada más.

Ojala solo tuviera miedo.

Empecé a caminar fuerte, haciendo mucho ruido para evitar sorprenderlos, pero al entrar en la sala, pude visualizar claramente un aire de tensión y nerviosismo.

Mi familia me espera, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo la tendré. Por cuanto me aguantare o me contendré.

Con el nerviosismo tan evidente me senté en la mesa mientras miraba a mis tíos mirarse sin saber que decir.

Que buen comienzo de una nueva vida.

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios.**

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Próxima Actualización: 26-05-2014**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de un incomodo desayuno y sin nada de qué hablar mis tíos me dejaron sola frente al televisor mientras que hablaban entre sí en voz baja, como si yo no pudiera escucharlos.

_Debemos hacer algo –dijo mi tía.

_ ¿Cómo qué?, llevarla al psicólogo para que crea que está loca.

_Claro que no, pero no recuerdo que sea así, cada vez que me mira siento que taladra la cabeza.

_Está asustada y confundida, debe afrontar que debe vivir con nosotros, es obvio que no le agrada.

El timbre sonó asustándolos, mire hacia la puerta mientras que los vampiros atacaban a los humanos en la televisión, me levante para abrir, cuando escuche pasos rápidos detrás de mí.

_Yo me encargo, sakurita –me dijo mi tío mientras que sacaba la mano que había colocado en mi hombro.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello azulado y de ojos violeta, al mirarme me dirigió una sonrisa, como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo, dirigió su mirada a Terada, mientras pasaba sin ser invitado.

_ ¿Cómo les va? –pregunto mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa para sentarse, mire a mis tíos para darme cuenta que ellos no se encontraban asustado, es mas parecían más relajados

_Estamos avanzando Eriol –le contesto mi tío, asistiendo la cabeza me miro de nuevo para sonreírme.

_ ¿Cómo te siente Sakura?

_Bien –mire a mis tíos para ver si me decían quien era ese extraño, al no tener respuestas dirigí mi mirada hacia el -¿Quién eres?

_Oh olvide presentarme –se levanto para extender su mano derecha –Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, soy el detective que te saco de tu casa.

Lo mire sin entender, no recordaba mucho de esa noche pero estaba segura de que yo había salido de ahí sola, y transformada.

_No le creo.

_SAKURA –me reto Sonomi -¿Por qué dices eso?

_No recuerdo que alguien me sacara, recuerdo haber salido sola –los tres adultos se miraron asombrados, el detective me miro intrigado mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿Cuánto recuerdas?

_No mucho pero recuerdo que haber estado en el patio detrás de mi casa, y después ir a la calle –el detective empezó a retorcerse en la silla intrigado.

_ ¿En serio? –Empezó a masajearse la barbilla pensativo –curioso no vi pruebas que hayas estado en el patio.

_Yo, así lo recuerdo.

_ ¿Que más recuerdas? –las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en mi mente, desordenadas y confusas.

_Solo sangre, y llanto –por primera vez me miro serio, miro a mis tíos, para después de volver la mirada hacia mí.

_ ¿Recuerdas al culpable? –asistí con la cabeza, al ver de reojo pude ver que mis tíos se tensaron, empezaron a transpirar nerviosos, pero estaban atentos al mismo tiempo –dime Sakura –espero unos segundos para elegir sus palabras - ¿tú me dirías quien fue?

_Fui yo –todos se quedaron congelados, impactados, mi tía empezó a llorar mientras mi tío la consolaba.

_Sakura, no creo adecuado, ni correcto que protejas al culpable –lo mire confundida.

_No protejo a nadie, se que fui yo –el me miro sin pestañar, concentrado.

_Me dices que recuerdas haberlo hecho.

_Bueno, no, pero… -levanto su mano interrumpiéndome.

_Entiendo que tu creas eso, pero te digo esto –me tomo de los hombros para mirarme –no sigas.

Quise hablar pero él me indico con la mano que no continuara, mire a mis tíos que estaban aterrorizados. El detective se dirigió hacia la puerta y le indico a mis tíos que lo siguiera, al cruzar la puerta la cerraron, agudice mi oído para escuchar mejor.

_ ¿Realmente cree que ella lo hizo? –dijo Sonomi.

_Creo que sus recuerdos son fragmentados, tanto que no logra unirlos en el orden correcto –le respondió el detective.

_ ¿Qué cree que debamos hacer? –pregunto Terada.

_Hasta ahora no podemos hacer mucho, ella lo cree real, no debemos apresurar las cosas –se detuvo durante un momento –pero deben demostrarle que la evidencia no respalda lo que dice, que no debe confiar plenamente en sus recuerdo, avísenme si ella recuerda otra cosa.

_Claro Eriol, te mantendremos al tanto.

**Gracias por leer y por lo comentarios.**

**Próxima Actualización: 11-06-2014**

**Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La oscuridad se hizo presente al abrir mis ojos, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido, miro a mi alrededor pero solo hay oscuridad.

Una luz proveniente de la Luna empieza a hacerse fuerte, lo suficiente como para distinguir muebles, estoy en la sala de mi casa, solo hay silencio en el aire, pero un extraño aroma llega a mis fosas nasales.

Un ruido proviene desde el exterior, unos pasos empezaron a acercarse a mi intento caminar pero mis piernas aun no me responden, cuando bajo la mirada para verlas, me doy cuenta que hay alguien sobre mí, intento moverlo sin mucho éxito.

Gritos me sobresaltaron, soy muy fuertes y agudos, sigo empujando a la persona (¿Quién es?), los gritos continúan poniéndome aun más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

Cuando al fin pude librarme de ese peso extra mire como mis piernas se encontraba cubiertas de sangre, viscosa y repulsiva.

Levante la mirada para ver a quien pertenecía, pero al palmearme mi cuerpo no encuentro heridas lo suficientes graves como para poder dejar tanta sangre. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona pero no consigo verlo con claridad.

Con los gritos como fondo sonoro, intento levantarme, con dolor y mucho cansancio puedo ponerme de pie, al dar el primer paso me caigo de cara sobre el cuerpo.

_ ¡SAKURA! –alguien me llamo pero no sé donde esta, miro a mi alrededor pero no veo nada ni a nadie, (tengo miedo) –HUYE.

Llantos se hacen escuchar, el pánico empieza a trepar sobre mi cuello, no puedo avanza ni razonar, cuando los gritos comienzan de nuevo, (no quiero más, por favor)

Miro hacia abajo cuando poco a poco puedo ver la cara de la persona, sus ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro, con lentitud la luz me muestra a mi padre, muerto.

_No, por favor –miro hacia arriba intentando que algún dios me ayude.

Los gritos se detienen de nuevo, pero los pasos ocuparon su puesto, estos se empezaron acercar, cada vez más.

_ ¿Sakurita? –Oh dios que no me vea, miro hacia la puerta más cercana, intento arrastrarme a ella, sin hacer ningún ruido –realmente crees que te escaparas de mi de nuevo.

Alguien me agarro de los pelos con mucha fuerza, quiero gritar pero no puedo tengo toda la garganta seca.

_Por favor, no –suplico a pesar de que se que no servirá de nada, aun me matara.

_Es tarde para pedir misericordia, tú los mataste y ahora yo te matare a ti –empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerza, aun si nadie me escuchaba aun si no serviría de nada, grite.

Empecé a sacudirme, mientras seguía gritando.

_ ¿Sakura? –Cada vez mas fuertes eran las sacudidas –despierta cariño, es un sueño.

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente, para ver a mis dos tíos sentados en la cama preocupados, no pude detenerme más y empecé a llorar, solo llore mientras mi tía me intentaba consolar.

_Ya ya tranquila, ya paso.

Abrace mis piernas mientras me ataca el sueño nuevamente, pude escuchar como mi tio me llamaba pero solo me deje llevar nuevamente por la oscuridad.

**Al otro lado de la ciudad**

**Desconocido**

_ ¿La mataste? –mire a mi acompañante, era muy alto y tenía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.

_No mi señor.

_Te di una orden, si me dices que no mato a sus padres –me frustre, odio que me desobedezcan.

_No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que un hombre –lobo los mato.

_Pero no sabes si ella lo hizo –interesante otro más que cazar.

_Podría ser su creador –me detuve a pensar durante un momento, si realmente fuera su creador no podríamos matarla, no sin claro esta condenar nuestras almas.

_Averigua que paso –mi compañero asistió –no te acerques a ella al menos que sea necesario.

Se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando recordé algo muy importante.

_Syaoran –se dio vuelta para mirarme –recuerda que si ella no formo parte anteriormente debe ser registrada.

_Lo sé mi señor –sus alas se mostraron majestuosas, tan blancas como la nieve, tomo un impulso para irse volando.

Mire a mi alrededor, para dirigir toda mi atención a la esfera transparente que mostraba imágenes de la Tierra, siempre lo olvido es difícil ser un ángel.

**Casa de Sakura**

Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi tía, abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar toda la luz rápidamente, sin darme tiempo de acomodarme o sentarme. Dejándome ciega durante unos instantes se retiro.

_Hoy iremos a un consultorio -¿consultorio? ¿A qué?, me levante mientras me frotaba los ojos intentando recuperar la visión.

Me vestí lentamente, para salir de mi habitación y bajar a la cocina. La comida se encontraba arriba de la mesa mientras mis tíos corrían a mí alrededor intentando dejar todo en orden.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir a un consultorio?

_Después de lo de anoche, tu tío tubo una idea –la mire confundida (¿Qué paso anoche?) –veras a un psicólogo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Para que te ayude a transitar este difícil momento –me contesto Terada.

_ ¿Es obligatorio?

_Si –agarro sus llaves, mientras Sonomi abría a puerta –vamos.

_ ¿no puedo ni comer?

_Lo harás después, tengo algo de prisa Sakura –suspirando salí de la casa.

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios, me disculpo por el retraso.**

**Próxima Actualización: 01-07-2014**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Debo admitir que tener que hablar con un completo desconocido sobre hechos que apenas recuerdo no formaba parte de mis planes para el futuro. Claro está que justamente el loquero que mis tíos quieren que vea tampoco ayuda.

Si no me equivoco se llama Yukito, realmente no le preste atención cuando se presento, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué me obligan a hacer esto, digo ni yo recuerdo lo que paso anoche. Menos le diré a este sujeto que paso.

_ ¿Me contestaras Sakura? –me dice mientras que con su estúpida sonrisa me mira expectante, aun con sus ojos celeste y su cabello azulado claro, no me daba confianza ni comodidad. Algo en el me provocaba escalofríos, su aroma era distinta a la de mis tíos.

_ ¿Sobre qué? –suspira mientras niega con la cabeza y escribe en su cuadernito.

_ Te pregunte si podrías decirme de que se trataba tu sueño –por supuesto el ocasiónate de este problema.

_No –confundido siguió escribiendo sin levantar su mirada.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? –definitivamente este hombre me provoca dolor de cabeza.

_Ya lo pregunto –el ríe mientras asiente, pero aun espera la respuesta –no.

_ ¿No? –casi parece deprimido, ¿qué tiene de raro un no? -¿Por qué?

_Por qué no lo recuerdo –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido, apresurado empezó a escribir entusiasmado en el cuaderno.

_ ¿No recuerdas nada? -¿no me escucho?, ¿me va a hacer repetirlo mil veces?

_Nada –sigue escribiendo, realmente tengo ganas de tirarle el cuadernito por la ventana de esta estúpida oficina.

_ Es decir que vos te levantaste hoy, y tus tíos te trajeron aquí sin ningún motivo -¿es tonto?

_Obvio –escribe de nuevo, voy a golpearlo.

_Espero que no te moleste, pero pareces de mal humor –NO, ¿en serio?, ¿Quién te dijo?

_Tu también lo estarías, si te arrastran de la casa sin ni siquiera comer –le contesto casi arrastrando las palabras, para haber si me entiende de una.

_Veo –milagro –tu estomago debe crujir –no me digas, miro por la ventana de la derecha esperando que dijera algo interesante o inteligente por primera vez en minutos –dime, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu situación?

_Cansada que me pregunten lo mismo –el asiente mientras sigue escribiendo, niego con la cabeza realmente me está hartando.

_Sakura, pareces como si te negaras a la situación que tienes –definitivamente voy a golpearlo.

_Lo único que quiero es que dejen de tratarme como una niña de cuatro años, a la que le intentan decir que su gato murió –el abre la boca intentado decir algo, pero lo interrumpo –se que paso, mate a mi familia, porque no me meten en la cárcel, debe ser mejor que estar en este lugar mientras que te hacen estúpidas preguntas.

El se queda callado, con la boca abierta como un pez, después de varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, me levante para salir de la oficina. Al abrir la puerta vi a mi tía sentada al lado de la puerta, leyendo una revista. Al escuchar la puerta me miro sorprendida.

_Te espero en el auto –le dije mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás, estaba cansada de tanta estupidez, era simplemente inútil.

Debía estar en la cárcel, pero claro que no tenía que estar en un consultorio, con un tipo estúpido, en vez de sufrir mi condena como todas las personas. ¿Realmente es tan difícil de entender? Soy una asesina, simple como eso, no tengo la menor idea de por qué, solo lo soy nada más.

Me apoye en el auto mientras que esperaba que Sonomi saliera para irme de este lugar, definitivamente tengo que encontrar un entretenimiento, sobre todo si tengo que seguir viniendo. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, pero sabiendo que no sería nadie que conociera no le preste atención.

_ ¿Disculpa? –una voz chillona, sonó detrás de mí, por lo que supuse que se trataría de la dueña de las pisadas. Me gire para encontrarme a una joven no mayor que yo, morocha y de ojos violeta que me miraban temerosa.

_ ¿Sí? –ella sonrió esperanzada, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_Disculpa, busco a un psicólogo, creo que se llama Yukito –empieza a revisar su bolso buscando algo en concreto –disculpa no se su apellido.

_Hay un loquero con ese nombre en el edificio enfrente tuyo –le digo mientras señalo el edificio frente a mí.

_Oh, gracias –no avanzo, es más me miro casi como suplicando que la detuviera –mi hermano me dijo que me haría bien.

_Ah, ¿así que tu también tienes a idiotas en tu familia que intentan decir que hacer? –empieza a reír mientras que se relaja visiblemente.

_Podrías ponerlo en esas palabras, soy Tomoyo –me da la mano, la miro durante unos instantes para después tomarla.

_Soy Sakura –ella asiente mientras respira nuevamente -¿vas a entrar?

_No, bueno si –suspira cansada –no lo sé, tengo miedo.

_Por qué no lo intentas en otro momento –su confusión se hiso evidente cuando me miro –ya sabes cuando no tengas miedo.

_Podría hacerlo –ella sigue en el mismo lugar, definitivamente esta chica es indecisa. Veo a mi tía salir del edificio mientras que buscaba las llaves, se veía enfadada. Tanto que al verme me encaro por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos.

_Lo que hiciste estuvo mal –rodé los ojos cansada es escuchar tantas estupideces.

_Según tú –negó con la cabeza, mientras que daba vueltas para abrir la puerta del conductor.

_No puedo creer que le hicieras eso –decía, al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón, mire a mi acompañante indecisa para sonreírle.

_Nos vemos, buena suerte con tu sesión –subí al auto para encarar a una muy enojada Sonomi. Y esperar en casa a un muy furioso Terada.

Algo que no soporto son las pérdidas de tiempo.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza realmente, he tenido una semana muy agitada, y debido principalmente a que termino los capítulos el mismo día que los subo no se me hace fácil. Pero espero que les guste, tendré en cuenta sus ideas para la historia.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
